


Business and Boredom

by periwinklepromise



Series: WinterIron Week 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sharing a Bed, sharing gum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: After a mission, Tony and Bucky hole up in a hotel waiting to be picked up.When that pickup gets delayed, well ... they getbored.





	Business and Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out, I have not read enough bedsharing fics, because this was kinda hard to write! But I did my best :)

“Only one bed?” Tony pointed out.

Bucky grunted, beyond caring. He'd crash on the fucking floor, just let him sleep. He stalked past Tony and shoved his duffel into the corner furthest from the door. “Take it.”

“You back to two words at a time?” Tony was probably concerned.

“I guess,” he huffed back, too tired to make jokes or reassurances. He tore off his hoodie and tossed that too. Then he started stripping off the knife belts and the body armor and all that sweltering leather. 

Tony laughed anyway. “Come on, Bucky bun, get over here.”

He glanced over, saw Tony already tucked under the duvet – he must be exhausted as Bucky to actually be going to sleep now – and glanced away to take a deep breath. _Fuck_ , Tony was gorgeous. Bucky finished with the last of the outer layers, placed an elementary barricade at the door, and turned off the lights before schooling his face and joining him in bed. He'd imagined this sort of thing a hundred times, but he'd always thought he'd … have more energy in such a situation.

Right now, he just wanted to sleep. 

*

Motherfucking sex on a _stick_ was in bed with him, fast asleep, and all Tony wanted to do was lick down Bucky's tight abs and swallow his cock, which yes, that thought was more than a little inappropriate while lying next to a teammate and a friend instead of a lover, but _fuck_ , that man could turn heads. 

Tony drew in a long, deep breath, and held it for as long as he could stand it. He could get this under control. He _could_. And he was _not_ going to jerk off while Bucky was in bed with him. 

If anyone asked him about this, he wouldn't know what to tell them. Most of his experiences with relationships had been a limited time engagement; the others had been … well, Pepper. He and Bucky had been strangers, then friends, then suddenly he couldn't stop wanting to climb Bucky like a tree. 

But hey, his poker face was legendary. So he kept the charm on high and the feelings on low, and if he spent his sparse free time fantasizing about Bucky Barnes, well, that was his business.

His team phone went off and he answered before it could wake Bucky. “Iron Man here.”

“Hello, Iron Man, it's Agent Coulson. I'm calling to let you know that your exfil's been delayed, ETD 2 days 2100, same site.”

“2-2100-site confirmed. Thanks, Agent.”

An extra night in this safehouse. With only one bed.

This was fine.

*

“So tomorrow night?”

“Yup.” Tony blew a bubble with his gum until it popped, echoing harshly through the barely furnished room.

Bucky hadn't known Tony to chew gum, let alone bubblegum. That was _definitely_ the only reason he was staring at his teammate's mouth.

“It's caffeinated.” 

“Wait, what?” What were they talking about? How long had he zoned out staring at Tony's mouth, and could he pass it off as losing himself in a new memory? He straightened up in the tiny desk chair and tried his best to look like he was paying attention to more than just Tony's lithe form spread out across the bed they'd shared last night.

“The gum. It's caffeinated.” Tony popped another bubble, as if Bucky needed the incentive to leer at glistening lips. “The coffee here is sludge. Probably a diabolical plot from an alien army to weaken the entire human race.”

With how often they fought off bizarre aliens, it was technically possible, he supposed, but doubtful. “The _entire_ human race? Or just you?” he goaded easily.

Tony propped himself up on his elbows, with a smirk that in any other situation would be an invitation to do very interesting things to that mouth. “I think I've proven I present a rather significant deterrent to dominating Earth.”

Loki, the Chitauri, the fuckers standing on the sidelines who decided to nuke New York rather than help save it. Steve had caught him up to speed. Yeah, Tony Stark probably posed a problem to galactic rule. “For the want of a shoe...”

“Hey now, the war wasn't lost. And I don't want for shoes,” Tony defended himself. “The only person who owns more shoes than me is Pepper.”

“You're not wearing any right now,” Bucky pointed out, grabbing one socked foot by the toes and wiggling it a bit.

Tony flailed out and knocked his hand loose, glaring at him grumpily.

Bucky grinned. “Tony, are you _ticklish_?”

Tony narrowed his eyes, sincerely suspicious. “Don't even _think_ about it.”

So he didn't think. He just pounced, launching himself to the bed and the extra leap to properly pin Tony and waggle his fingers threateningly. 

Tony snatched at his hands to neutralize them. “No tickling! I mean it.”

“But I'm _bored_ ,” he whined, bouncing down on the bed like a child. This place had a television set, but no Jarvis, so it wasn't even worth watching.

Tony chuckled and smiled up at him fondly. “Find something better to do with your time than tickling me.”

Time slowed like stemming molasses, and the air grew heavy with static. Tony was warm and writhing under him, smiling, _flirting?_ , and he wanted, he wanted – 

*

Tony abandoned Bucky's hands for his hair, pulling him close and sliding his tongue in to take advantage of the answering gasp. For a flash, he worried he'd misread Bucky's body out of desperation, but then Bucky was grinding down deliciously against his hips, so then he thought the kiss was probably okay.

And then Bucky wrangled his legs up around his hips, and that was, that was _better_ , and Bucky was hot and heavy and _right there_. 

Bucky tore away from his lips to go for his neck, and that was better too, _so much better, fuck_ , “See?” he gasped, tangling his fingers in and trying to breathe. “Better than tickling me.”

Bucky growled into his skin, “Damn right.”

“Wait,” Tony said, and Bucky pulled away, looking concerned, and fuck, no, that's not what he meant. “No, not like that, just. Where's my gum?”

Bucky flashed a smile, showing the gum tucked into one cheek. “Need it back?”

“Nah, toss it, it's fine. Just come back and kiss me some more.”


End file.
